


Changing the bedsheets

by orphan_account



Series: Victuuri Fetish Scene Stories [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Piss, Piss Play, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Water, golden showers, water play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor knew what the plan for the evening was as soon as he walked through the front door.Yuuri was changing their bedding and there were six pints of water on the dining room table with a note that simply said 'Drink'.Yuuri was going to fuck him and make him piss himself.





	Changing the bedsheets

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Fetish series... 
> 
> Written because sometimes your mind wanders off into the dark recesses and wonders what the beautiful boys would explore in the wonderful world of Fetish play... or is that just me?!

Viktor knew what the plan for the evening was as soon as he walked through the front door. 

 

Yuuri was changing their bedding and there were six pints of water on the dining room table with a note that simply said 'Drink'. 

 

Yuuri was going to fuck him and make him piss himself. 

 

Not a word could be uttered by Viktor until Yuuri gave him permission to speak. 

 

Viktor dutifully chugged back the first pint and went for a shower. If he didn't wash now, the urge to urinate would make showering an uncomfortable experience later on. 

 

Wrapped in just a towel he finished off two more pints. Yuuri looked at him as he left the bedroom, bed now covered in a waterproof sheet and old bedding, and collected the empty glasses. 

 

By the time Yuuri returned with the glasses refilled, Viktor could already feel the beginnings of his bladder filling. It felt good.

 

Viktor loved his kinky husband very much. A few weeks ago when Viktor had drunkenly revealed that he liked the feeling of having a full bladder, Yuuri, also drunk, had admitted that he liked the idea of fucking Viktor when he needed to piss. They had discussed it again when sober and agreed that they would both like to try it. Viktor left it with Yuuri to arrange, Viktor would comply whenever Yuuri felt like it was the right time. 

 

Which was now.

 

Another pint was downed, it was getting difficult to drink now, Viktor's belly was full of water. As the silver haired Russian wandered round their apartment, the urge to piss increasing, Yuuri hugged him tightly from behind. His hands slipped under the towel to press on Viktor's gently swelling abdomen causing the older man to cross his legs. Yuuri hummed his approval into Viktor's back and pressed his erection against his husband's rear. Viktor smiled to himself, happy that Yuuri was as excited as he was. 

 

Thirty more minutes passed, the six pints of water were now gone, Viktor knew he couldn't drink any more. His bladder was now full to bursting and he was practically dancing to stop himself from pissing.

 

Yuuri watched him from the sofa, now naked and very hard. The sight of Viktor bursting for the toilet was strangely erotic and he knew that the time was almost here. 

 

Taking Viktor by the hand, Yuuri led him to the bedroom and made him lay on the bed. To stop Viktor from losing it too early, Yuuri lowered his head and gently sucked his husband to half hard, preventing him from urinating. 

 

Satisfied that he could now throughly prep the squirming man, Yuuri spread Viktor's legs wide, humming as he slicked up his fingers.

 

Viktor's stomach and bladder hurt, he needed to piss so badly, but Yuuri's blow job and now the beautiful intrusion of his arse by his husbands skilful fingers had given him a full on erection. He tried to distract his brain by counting patterns on the wallpaper of the feature wall of their room, but it was no use. Yuuri's rhythmic thrusting and stretching was too good to ignore and by noticing that, he also noticed the pain in his gut.

 

"Vitya, I'm going to fuck you now." 

 

Yuuri's voice made Viktor jump, he had grown accustom to the silence. Yuuri looked hard at Viktor, seeing the grimace of pain in his lovers face as he gently pressed on the silver haired mans overfull bladder. Yuuri knew that he was going to have to get his husband to cum before he could piss.

 

With his slick fingers, Yuuri coated his cock in lube and positioned himself at Viktor's twitching and puckered hole. Slowly, inch by inch he entered the panting Russian. He was so much tighter than usual, his bladder compressing everything around it. Yuuri loved the velvet feeling of Viktor's arse and tonight it felt especially good. 

 

Viktor moaned and groaned in pleasure and pain, he needed to tell Yuuri that he couldn't take anymore, but he still didn't have permission to speak. 

 

Yuuri lent forward to kiss his love, sliding his lubricated hand around Viktor's cock, slowly jerking him off as he thrust into him. Viktor closed his eyes and whimpered into Yuuri's mouth as he felt his orgasm approaching, he knew this was going to get really, really messy. 

 

Hot breath ghosted by Viktor's ear as Yuuri began whispering to him. "Oh my pretty Vitya, you feel so good today. You are so tight round my cock, I can feel every part of your beautiful arse gripping me so well. I can't wait for you to cum, my love, and then to feel all your beautiful hot piss hitting my skin as I fuck you. You are going to make me cum so hard inside of you."

 

Viktor's eyes shot open, blue eyes blown black with lust at the Japanese mans words. They were so filthy, Yuuri was really getting off on this. 

 

Yuuri smiled at the writhing man beneath him. "Cum for me Vitya..."

 

Viktor screamed as he came, the pressure in his bladder unbearable now. Ropes of white cum coated their stomachs before the the floodgates opened. Suddenly, steaming hot piss gushed from his rapidly softening cock, the feeling of relief was overwhelming. The hard stream of golden liquid hit Yuuri's stomach before rebounding and covering Viktor. Yuuri moaned loudly at the feeling of the hot liquid on his skin and he fucked into Viktor harder and harder; his excitement increasing the wetter he got. 

 

Viktor didn't think he was ever going to stop pissing. The flow went on and on and on, he could hear it dripping onto the floor, he was soaked in it. He gazed in wonder at Yuuri, the delight on his husbands face making him want to cum again. Yuuri shifted and slammed straight into the Russians sweet spot. Stars danced in front of his eyes and he could have sworn he went deaf for a moment. The pleasure was intense. Yuuri struck it again, and then again repeatedly making Viktor black out for a few seconds. 

 

His brain re-engaged at the sound of his name being chanted louder and louder as Yuuri approached his climax. Viktor realised that the flow of piss had stopped and he was hard again, body reacting to the thrusting of his lover, as he was pressed further into the wet sheets under his back. 

 

Yuuri was in heaven, he was wet, filthy and fucking his amazing husband so hard he through his hips would break. Viktor's legs curled up around Yuuri's waist giving him more access to plough harder into the moaning man beneath him. He didn't want this moment to end, thank god for his stamina. Viktor's arms circled his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss, mouths crushing against each other, tongues fighting for dominance over the other. 

 

"Say my name, Vitya." Yuuri huffed as his climax grew hot in his belly. Viktor didn't need to be asked twice, finally he was allowed to speak. "Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, YUURI..." Viktor cried ecstatically, tears flowing from the corners of his eyes. His beautiful Yuuri was going to make him cum again, he felt so good.

 

With shouts that would raise complaints from their neighbours both men came simultaneously. Viktor gasping at the feeling of Yuuri's hot seed filling him so hard, painting his insides white, whilst his own violent release covered both their stomachs. 

 

Quivering and shaking with aftershocks, Yuuri continued to pump into Viktor as they rode out their orgasms, both oversensitive but unable to stop. Finally done, Yuuri collapsed on top of Viktor on the rapidly cooling wet sheets, pressing their foreheads together.

 

"Oh my V-Vitya, that was incredible, thank you." Yuuri covered his husbands face in tiny kisses, uncaring of the mess they were laying in. "Mmmmmmmm..." replied Viktor running his hands down the Japanese mans spine, gripping his rear, brain still blissed out from two orgasms and the feeling of relief in his aching bladder. 

 

Yuuri carefully withdrew and sat up. "I'm going to run you a bath so you can relax whilst I clear up in here." Viktor watched through lust filled eyes as his naked husband disappeared into the bathroom and he heard the bathwater start to flow. 

 

Slowly he peeled himself off the sodden bed and followed Yuuri, clearing up could wait, he wanted to fuck Yuuri in the bath...


End file.
